Adios a la inocencia
by Aislinn3
Summary: En la epoca de los grandes Imperios, Eriol Hiiragizawa es un orgulloso lord inglés, que no se puede sacar de la cabeza a una esclava malaya de hermosos ojos lavandas. Un suspiro de nuevo capitulo.
1. Default Chapter

Singapur; 1857.  
  
Las calles de la ciudad rebullían de gente a esa hora del día.  
  
Por doquier se veían vendedores ambulantes, carromatos tirados por campesinos, transeúntes a pie o a caballo, y se distinguían sobremanera los carruajes occidentales de los extranjeros que visitaban la isla.  
  
Las mercancías expuestas para los compradores, eran la clara apreciación de la sociedad de aquel lugar y época: mariscos, pescados, hortalizas, frutas, especias, hierbas medicinales, telas, orfebrería.hasta esclavos.  
  
El calor era sofocante, aún en la sombra de los edificios o en el interior de las carrozas. Toda clase de turistas visitaban las ciudades orientales por aquel tiempo; desde los aristócratas europeos, hasta la clase que buscaba alguna oportunidad de trabajo en las colonias. El aspecto de la ciudad, era entonces, el del ombligo del mundo.  
  
Dentro de uno de los carruajes más elegantes que circulaban por el muelle; se encontraban dos jóvenes de aspecto ilustre, y una jovencita encantadora, que se comía al mundo exterior con la alegría de sus enormes ojos verdes.  
  
-¡Esto es tan emocionante!- Exclamaba entusiasmada, con el acento educado de la sociedad inglesa.  
  
Frente a ella, los dos caballeros sonrieron condescendientes, aunque visiblemente aburridos.  
  
-Es increíble la energía que tienes, querida prima- Respondió tranquilamente uno de ellos. Vestía con sencillez, y excelente gusto, aunque la apariencia de seriedad en su persona la quitaba el cabello, de color muy oscuro, que llevaba ligeramente despeinado, y los anteojos, que protegían unos fascinantes ojos azules, y que llevaba casi a media nariz con total desenfado.  
  
-Recuerda que Sakura tiene la misma energía desde que era una niña.¿O es qué aún lo eres, querida?- Expresó sonriendo un joven de hermosos ojos castaños, que hacían juego con su cabello.  
  
-Si ustedes no le encuentran la alegría a la vida; yo no tengo la culpa de ser diferente- Contestó Sakura; levemente molestada.  
  
El segundo joven, ensanchó la sonrisa y alcanzando la mano de ella, la besó con una naturalidad que sugería, para los severos formalismos sociales de la época, una estrecha relación que iba más allá de la amistad.  
  
- Disculpa querida; en realidad eres encantadora; es solamente que Eriol y yo a veces pecamos de apáticos; ¿No es verdad Lord Hiiragizawa?-  
  
-Cierto, querida prima. Lo que tu prometido y yo queremos decir, es que admiramos tu pasión por la vida-  
  
Ante esto, la joven volvió a sonreír, demostrando un carácter noble, libre de resentimientos.  
  
-Lo sé; querido Shaoran, Eriol; es sólo que a veces quisiera contagiarles esa "pasión por la vida"-  
  
-Sigue tratando prima; aunque estoy seguro que a Shaoran Li, le has contagiado más que pasión por la "vida"- Comentó zumbón el muchacho; logrando con esto una sonrisa de complicidad de parte de su compañero y un encendido rubor para Sakura.  
  
Así el carruaje siguió su marcha; paseando por la algarabía de la ciudad. A veces; la joven ordenaba parar para comprar unos pocos recuerdos.  
  
Y esos "pocos" recuerdos; acabaron por desplazar a los ocupantes del coche.  
  
-Oh!! Lo siento tanto, en verdad; no era..-  
  
-Descuida querida- Interrumpió caballerosamente su prometido - A decir verdad, empezábamos a fastidiarnos de estar sentados. Nada nos hará mejor que caminar, ¿verdad Eriol?-  
  
-Claro que si. Además, no caminaba por aquí desde que era un niño. Ordenaré a Rupert que lleve las cosas a casa y que regrese por nosotros más tarde-  
  
Sakura sonrió, fascinada por la idea de un paseo a pie; y a continuación, emprendieron la marcha, seguidos de dos de los criados de Eriol.  
  
Y en realidad, caminar por aquellos lugares, era fascinante. Claro, eso, a consideración de la joven, que ni siquiera se fijaba en lo que a veces pisaban sus lindos zapatitos; ni siquiera le molestaba el calor. Por otro lado, Shaoran encontraba el ambiente sofocante, a diferencia de Eriol, que no se encontraba tan incomodado, porque a momentos, recordaba las vacaciones de su niñez, en compañía de su madre.  
  
Ya habían recorrido un buen trecho, cuando un chiquillo de unos diez años se tropezó con ellos, entregándoles unos volantes hechos a mano. Estaban escritos mayormente en malayo, pero también entre líneas, se apreciaban en inglés las palabras "esclavos" y "venta".  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Sakura extrañada. A su lado, su primo que leía tranquilamente el papel, explicó, con actitud indiferente:  
  
-Una venta de esclavos-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué!!!!????- La joven se horrorizó - ¿¡Cómo lo puedes decir tan.tan.como si nada?!-  
  
-Sakura, por favor; bien sabemos que no estás de acuerdo con eso; pero recuerda que no toda la gente piensa igual que tú; y que en estas colonias, aún se conservan esas costumbres- Intervino Shaoran, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero su prometida había perdido completamente la alegría.  
  
-¿Dónde es eso?- Inquirió con el gesto enfadado.  
  
-¿No estarás pensando en ir? - El joven se mostró renuente a permitírselo.  
  
-¡Claro que si! Tengo un par de cosas que decirles a esos sujetos-  
  
-Oh! NO, eso si que no, no pienso consentir tamaña...-  
  
-Ni creas que pediré tu consentimiento- Respondió más enojada la joven -¿Dónde es, Eriol?-  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo Hiiragizawa!- Exclamó Shaoran.  
  
-¡Si no me lo dice, lo buscaré por todo Singapur!-  
  
Eriol , que en el transcurso de la discusión no había dicho siquiera, "esta boca es mía" e incluso no sonreía de la manera que acostumbraba hacerlo, miraba al frente con ceño dubitativo.  
  
-No será necesario que lo busques- Pronunció al fin -Porque está justo frente a ti-  
  
Los jóvenes prometidos siguieron la vista del lord para encontrar una tarima donde se exponían como mercancía varias personas. Ya una pequeña aglomeración humana se empezaba a formar delante de esta, constituida en su generalidad por colonos europeos.  
  
Antes que Shaoran pudiera reclamar algo o Sakura iniciar una rebelión, subió al estrado una criatura de aspecto tan lastimoso que dejó a los tres ingleses sin palabras.  
  
Era una mujer; casi una niña, que vestía harapos tan miserables que apenas si alcanzaba a guardar el pudor. Sus cabellos estaba tan llenos de lodo que era difícil apreciar el color; al igual que su piel, que además confundía con la sangre de heridas y raspones el polvo que la cubría. Era delgadita y no muy alta; de aspecto tan frágil que pareciera que una ráfaga de viento la quebraría sin esfuerzo.  
  
Mantenía la vista baja, fija en los destrozados piecesitos , y tampoco la levantó cuando la empujaron cruelmente hacia delante.  
  
El vendedor, un nativo delgado de aspecto siniestro y burlón, empezó a vociferar en una mezcla burda de francés e inglés:  
  
-¡¡¡¡Miren, observen!!!! ¡¡¡Distinguidos caballeros!!! ¡¡¡Una doncellita recién sacada de la casa paterna; trabajadora y fuerte a pesar de su aspecto!!! ¡¡¡¡Y que además, puede tener otros usos!!!!- Ofreció con ademán lascivo; tocando los senos de la muchacha. -¡¡Toda una joyita para sus necesidades!!- Prosiguió -¿Les parece bien empezar con 50 baths?- El bath; la moneda de Malasia era entonces una suma poco considerable y que aumentaba la repugnancia de la venta.  
  
Dos manos se alzaron, aceptando, y el hombre sonrió.  
  
-¿50 baths? ¿Sólo cincuenta? ¡¡Vamos señores!! Esta niña tiene mucho que ofrecer, ya saben a lo que me refiero. ¿Quién dice 100 baths?-  
  
-100 baths- Rumió un gordo de semblante repulsivo que miraba con lujuria a la joven.  
  
-110 baths- Gruñó un holandés viejo, siendo aplaudido por sus amigos-  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien; ¿quién da más?-  
  
-130 baths- El gordo volvió al combate, para deleite de la muchedumbre que ahí se reunía.  
  
- 150 baths!!- Exclamó un hombre nativo.  
  
-170!!!- Gritó el holandés, animado por los demás.  
  
-200 baths!!!- De nuevo el gordo, que no deseaba perder. Por algunos minutos más, siguieron ofreciendo por la muchacha, mientras que Sakura empezaba a sentir ganas de llorar, Shaoran la miraba preocupado y Eriol observaba el espectáculo.  
  
-350!!!- Rugió por último el repulsivo gordo, y ya no fue contestado por alguien más.  
  
No es que 350 baths fuera una gran cantidad, pero al parecer sobrepasaba las posibilidades de la mayoría de los posibles compradores.  
  
- ¡Qué bien! - Pensó el vendedor, imaginándose que había hecho una buena venta.  
  
-¡¡350 a la una!!- Y ya el triunfador se relamía los labios expectante.  
  
-¡¡350 a las dos!!- Entonces, por primera vez la niña levantó la vista para mirar a su futuro "amo" y un estremecimiento ligero recorrió su cuerpo. Estremecimiento que no fue notado por alguien más.  
  
Excepto..  
  
-¡¡350 a las...-  
  
-1500 baths- La voz sonó clara entre el gentío que esperaba consumado el trato.  
  
-¿1500.baths?- Repitió el hombrecillo casi serio.  
  
-Y estoy dispuesto a duplicar la cifra; así que no creo que puedan ganarme- Sakura y su novio, observaban estupefactos a un desconocido Eriol, quien a su vez veía fijamente y de manera casi intimidante al esclavista.  
  
El otro hombre, sintiéndose humillado, gritó.  
  
-¡¡¡Era mía!!! ¡¡¡Yo la había ganado!!!-  
  
Por supuesto que el joven inglés ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.  
  
-1500 baths, tómelo o déjelo- Respondió sin titubear.  
  
-Por favor, señor..por supuesto que lo tomo ¡A ver, tú!- Se volvió hacia la joven y sin miramientos la aventó de la tarima -Vete con tu amo-  
  
Hiiragizawa mandó a uno de sus criados por ella, y al otro lo envió con el dinero para pagar. No miró a la muchacha cuando esta llegó hasta ellos, pero Sakura trataba por todos los medios de sonreírle. Después sin decir algo más, se dio la vuelta y encabezó el recorrido hasta la carroza que había llegado por ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas.  
  
Bueno, antes que nada, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Esta es una historia alterna, que no tiene relación con el manga o el anime. Por eso, muchas de las actitudes de los personajes no son las mismas. Espero sinceramente que les guste. Ejem.algo más; realmente no tengo idea de cuanto valdría el bath en aquella época, así que hago sólo una apreciación imaginativa. Gracias de nuevo. 


	2. II

"-¿Inocente? No, se equivoca. No se puede ser inocente después de ver la sangre de mi pueblo confundida con lodo y ser vendida por mi propio padre"- Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo II.  
  
Thara O' Renfield era una hermosa mujer entrando en la década de los cuarentas. Poseía una cabellera que seguía siendo tan roja como cuando era una jovencita, sin rastro alguno de canas. Y su rolliza carita no mostraba más arrugas que las obligadas cuando se soltaba en carcajadas cantarinas; que ponían a la mansión Hiiragizawa de buen humor.  
  
Ostentaba el cargo de cocinera principal; deber que adquirió hace 17 años, cuando Lord Edward Hiiragizawa fue nombrado gobernador en Malasia, y había mandado construir una imponente construcción para trasladar a su familia.  
  
Entonces la joven, que sólo contaba con 23 años, fue elegida de entre la servidumbre de la hacienda principal, ubicada en Kent, Inglaterra; para servir en aquella lejana tierra.  
  
Se le preguntó si deseaba seguirlos, y es que la esposa del noble, Lady Marianne Hiiragizawa de Kentland era una damita tan exquisita que siempre preguntaba la opinión de los demás, sea quien fuera. Y por supuesto; que Thara no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer otros lugares, y menos al saltar de una simple ayudante a cocinera principal.  
  
En ese entonces llevaba ya cinco años sirviendo a la familia.  
  
Recordaba bien porque había tenido la suerte de ser aceptada en tan prestigiosa familia; y es que, el mismo día que llegó a la cocina, llegó al mundo también el primogénito de uno de los lores más reconocidos en Inglaterra. El duque de Kentland, acababa de tener a su primer y único hijo, y la joven duquesa, casi una niña, que no sobrepasaba los 17 años, iba a necesitar ahora más servidumbre.  
  
Y después.. la llegada a aquel lugar que para la activa pelirroja había sido más que un segundo hogar: Singapur.  
  
Era bueno revivir esos recuerdos. Siempre lo hacia. Mientras cocinaba, nada le gustaba más que sumirse en remembranzas.  
  
Ah! ¡Cómo recordaba a la joven lady con su pequeño niño en brazos! Siempre sonriendo dulcemente. ¡Y al niño!..que ahora era todo un hombrecito de 22 años, y que heredó lo considerado de su madre y a la vez, la arrogancia de su padre.  
  
Pero era un encanto, se dijo la mujer mientras movía la cuchara de la sopa. Era en verdad el jovencito más apuesto que ella hubiera visto en su vida..y mira que había visto muchos. Y no sólo eso, sino que además era inteligente y generoso.lo único malo era que sabia exactamente que efecto causaba su presencia en las personas, y lo aprovechaba al máximo para obtener lo que se le antojara. Además de que tenía la manía de estar analizando a la gente y de sonreír como si lo supiera todo.  
  
AH!! Pero con todo y eso, ella no cambiaria por nada del mundo al que consideraba como un hijo. Bueno... corrigió la mujer, más bien el más querido sobrino, porque la idea de tener un hijo la hacia sentir vieja de repente.  
  
Y mientras recordaba todo aquello y daba algunas órdenes a su ayudante, llegó hasta ella el sonido de la carroza de su joven señor, y la obligó a dedicarse más afanosamente a sus deberes.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, entró a la cocina el joven lacayo que los había salido a recibir... y entró con un bulto en brazos. Cuando Tara se hubo fijado bien, se dio cuenta que el bulto era una niña temblorosa y espantosamente sucia.  
  
  
  
-Pero.¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó desconcertada la joven ayudante, llamada Leyva.  
  
-Shtss, ¿Qué no ves que la espantas? Pobrecita criatura, ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- Intervino Thara, tratando de que la niña la mirara.  
  
-La ha traído el señorito..-  
  
Esta declaración dejó por un momento confusas a las dos mujeres, pero casi en un instante, la mayor de ellas se repuso para pedirle al joven que la acompañara a llevar a la niña a una habitación más confortable, y así de paso le decía que indicaciones había dado su señor.  
  
Cuando hubo dejado a la joven sobre la cama de una pequeña habitación desocupada; Thara le indicó al chico que saliera un momento. Entonces, por algunos segundos contempló la figura humana que tenía enfrente y sintió un profundo pesar. ¿Quién habría tenido el espíritu de hielo para haber maltratado así a una criatura? Suspiró hondo y se arrodilló junto a ella.  
  
-Bueno, querida; ahora estarás bien. ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?- Y lo siguiente que vio fue la sonrisa más dulce que hubiera imaginado, que la hizo sonreír también. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahogó una exclamación de admiración al contemplar las pupilas brillantes y de color lavanda profundo de aquella niña. Eran los ojos más bellos jamás antes vistos.  
  
- ¿Me entiendes, querida?- Preguntó en malayo, reconsiderando que había usado un idioma extranjero. La joven asintió mudamente.  
  
-¿Me dirás tu nombre?- Pero la aludida hizo un gesto débil, señalando su garganta y negó lánguidamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Oh! Ya veo...- Thara se levantó, acariciando le mejilla mugrienta y continuó - No te preocupes; ya te dije que estarás bien. Puedes estar tranquila, ahora. Espera aquí un momento ¿Si?- Después de recibir la callada afirmación, la cocinera salió para encontrar al sirviente.  
  
-¿Y bien?-  
  
-El señorito Eriol me ha mandado decir que espera que pueda atender a la niña, porque está muy malherida; y dice también que una vez que le cure las heridas, y que descanse varios días, pues que puede ayudarle tal vez a usted en la cocina un poco- Respondió el muchacho, repitiendo de memoria las órdenes dadas.  
  
-Ah...bien-  
  
La mujer le mandó en aquel momento por unas vendas limpias y por algo de yodo, para desinfectar las heridas. Cuando el muchacho desapareció por el pasillo, Thara miró la puerta de la habitación de la recién llegada; y no pudo evitar preguntarse si algo cambiaria a partir de ese momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas..  
  
Bueno, se que es muy poco, pero estoy un poco ocupada con la escuela ^.^  
  
También espero que se entienda aunque sea un poco este capítulo; porque creo que me hice bolas..(o sea que me enredé toda al escribirlo)  
  
Prometo algo más largo la próxima vez.  
  
Por cierto:  
  
Lady Padme: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario; a mi me encantan tus historias ¿sabes? ¡¡¡Eriol x Tomoyo!!! ¿Verdad que si?  
  
Sakura-Corazón: Je, je.gracias por el dato. Creo que exageré un poquito con el pago..¡ah! y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Las edades las iré diciendo poco a poco; por lo pronto espero que se entienda que Eriol tiene 22 años.  
  
TomoyoDaidouji: ¡ A la orden, señorita! ^.^ Muchas gracias .  
  
Maika Yugi: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo del final aún no lo se....aunque si no hago uno feliz; te dedico uno alterno ¿vale?  
  
Lina Saotome: ¡Claro que pienso continuarlo! Muchas gracias por leer. Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas de fics. ^///^  
  
Jenny-chan: ¡Con todo gusto! Gracias por animarme. ^.^ 


	3. III

El caluroso verano dio paso poco a poco al solemne otoño. En la isla, la vida social no se desvanecía, pero cambiaba de rumbos: Las alegres fiestas en los jardines, daban lugar a elegantes recitales, donde, al caer la tarde se encendían antorchas y se paseaba a la luz de estas, tornándose el ambiente más íntimo.  
  
En la mansión Hiiragizawa, una de las casas más concurridas de la colonia inglesa, se celebraban fiestas con bastante frecuencia. Primero que nada en honor de la visita de su dueño; y que el joven noble, ofrecía para festejar por centésima vez el compromiso de la única prima que tenía y que era como su hermana pequeña. Los otros primos; hermanos de Sakura no eran tan cercanos a él como ella; y por eso estaba decidido a obsequiarla hasta que ella decidiera regresar a Londres.  
  
Por esa razón, Eriol estaba siempre ocupado, entre fiestas, cacerías y banquetes, el joven se ocupaba solamente de su diversión, y muy poco recordaba el asunto de la jovencita que había comprado hace algunos meses.  
  
Hasta aquella tarde..  
  
Había salido de caza con varios de sus compatriotas; exceptuando a Shaoran, que había acompañado a su prometida a una recepción en casa de Lady Allistair.  
  
Como creía que estaría todo el día fuera, había otorgado un permiso especial a sus sirvientes de pasar el día libre, cosas que no era nada común en aquel tiempo, pero, de hecho, Eriol nunca había sido común.  
  
Sin embargo, se había aburrido sobremanera entre los comentarios poco inteligentes de sus camaradas y optó por regresar a su residencia.  
  
Cansado como estaba por la cacería, hubiera llegado a dormir toda la tarde, seguro que tenía la casa para él sólo, exceptuando al mayordomo que lo recibió y a dos jóvenes que cuidaban los jardines.  
  
Pero su seguridad no duró mucho tiempo, porque al atravesar el salón para dirigirse a las escaleras, llegó hasta él, el aroma dulce y embriagante de un platillo desconocido.  
  
Pensó que Thara se habría quedado en casa a prepararle un refrigerio para cuando volviera, y como se le abriera el apetito ante aquella fragancia, decidió darse una vuelta por la cocina.  
  
Pero, poco antes de llegar, alcanzó a oír una voz aún más dulce que el postre, y que cantaba una melodía triste.  
  
Se detuvo en seco, tratando de reconocer la voz. Descartó de inmediato a Thara y a Leyva. Tampoco podría tratarse de alguna recamarera, ya que no asociaba aquella voz con sus rostros.  
  
Podría ser..  
  
Pero no..  
  
¿Aquella muchacha que había traído hace algunos meses?  
  
Ahora la recordaba, aunque le pareció imposible; de hecho, también recordaba que le habían dicho que era muda..  
  
Reconoció entonces que la curiosidad lo venció; cosa que no le pasaba con frecuencia y lentamente se acercó hasta la puerta, decidido a no interrumpir.  
  
Y entonces la vio..  
  
De espaldas, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y tan sedoso que invitaba indecentemente al tacto; vestida con la típica ropa malaya, de un color apenas más blanco que la inmaculada blancura de su piel.  
  
Después de un tiempo, su cuerpo había ganado peso, acomodándolo en los lugares justos para lucir, por demás, deseable.  
  
¿Deseable? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era una joven que ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas para que él encima, le dedicara malos pensamientos. Pero era cierto; aceptó muy en el fondo. La veía moverse suave y lenta como un riachuelo, con el mismo poder hipnotizador del agua. Había tal delicadeza en sus maneras, que Eriol no pudo si no preguntarse ¿Cuál sería su pasado? ¿Cómo habría acabado siendo vendida?  
  
Deseo entonces desesperadamente verla, apreciar los rasgos de su rostro...  
  
Apenas recordaba el color violáceo de sus pupilas, vistas casi por accidente el día que la compró.  
  
La compró...que extraña sonaba la frase en su cerebro.  
  
Él sabía perfectamente que jamás la consideraría esclava. Pero ella no lo sabía; tal vez era el momento de decírselo, y de paso, preguntarle el porque no había hablado hasta ahora..  
  
Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ella había dejado de cantar, postrándose en el suelo al descubrirlo, tal como un siervo ante su amo.  
  
Cuando el peso del silencio le advirtió, el joven, sin pensarlo realmente se dejó ir hacia ella, levantándola con suavidad.  
  
-Por favor..- En un segundo se dio cuenta de la pureza y perfección de su rostro, y aquella imagen se introdujo en su torrente sanguíneo como un fuego desconocido hasta entonces.  
  
-Por favor- Repitió, soltándola; turbado por las sensaciones que de repente se le escapaban de control. -No tienes que hacer eso..no..- Iba a decir "No me llames amo", pero de repente, la idea de que ella se considerara "suya" le pareció casi necesaria.  
  
-No te lo he pedido. Jamás, ¿me entiendes? Jamás te inclines ante alguien- Obviamente habló perfectamente en malayo.  
  
Ella lo miró, con la expresión aparentemente inmutable; más él, acostumbrado como estaba a leer hasta en los ínfimos movimientos y gestos de las personas, reconoció el desconcierto en los bellísimos ojos lavanda.  
  
Y trató de huir de aquella mirada, pero sobre todo, trató de huir de sus irreconocibles sobresaltos. Así que se dio la vuelta, mirando sobre la mesa una especie de pastel de arroz.  
  
-¿Esto era lo que cocinabas?- Le preguntó sin mirarla, y como ella no respondiera, dedujo que trataría de seguir callada; por lo que la enfrentó, y, sonriéndole de la manera exasperante que sólo él sabía, donde expresaba claramente que era conocedor de cualquier secreto, le dijo:  
  
-Era una linda canción la que interpretabas hace un momento..¿es una canción nativa?-  
  
Entonces ella desvió la cara, tomando un poco de aire, y respondió con una voz que no defraudó las expectativas de Eriol.  
  
-No Amo...yo la inventé-  
  
El joven lord ensanchó la sonrisa, pero no pudo sentirse completamente victorioso.  
  
-No me llames Amo- Pidió sonriendo, preguntándose que haría ella entonces.  
  
-¿Quiere una rebanada de pastel, señor?- Preguntó ella, mirándolo.  
  
-Me encantaría, creo que jamás había probado un platillo así-  
  
Se sentía satisfecho por la forma en que ella había contestado, pero, estando habituado a poner a prueba a cualquier persona, no pudo evitar seguir cuestionándola.  
  
-¿Es un platillo que tú inventaste?- Inquirió sin dejar de mirarla, sintiéndose dueño nuevamente de la situación.  
  
-No señor..-  
  
-¿No? ¿Entonces?-  
  
-Lo hacia mi madre-  
  
Considerando la curiosidad que Eriol sentía por los orígenes de aquella muchacha y siendo un experto en encerrar a las personas en una trampa psicológica de preguntas sutiles, del que sólo podrían escapar cuando le hubieran dado la información que requería, fue bastante inesperado que no se hubiera sentido siquiera con el ánimo de empezar a jugar, y no sólo eso, sino que el tono que ella usara al decir "mi madre" lo hizo sentirse casi avergonzado de intentar hacer otra pregunta.  
  
En ese momento entró por la puerta de la cocina Thara, la ayudante y la Sra. Hudson, ama de llaves de la mansión Hiiraguizawa, seguidas de un joven lacayo.  
  
Rápidamente se incorporaron a sus deberes, preguntándole al señor si deseaba algo.  
  
-Sólo un trozo de ese postre; y que lo suban a mi estudio- respondió Eriol, saliendo con paso apresurado de la cocina.  
  
No le gustaba la forma en que su conciencia había empezado a trabajar...  
  
...y había perdido por completo el cansancio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
¡¡¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!!!  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirlos, esperando sinceramente que les guste..  
  
Y también pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto.  
  
¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!! 


	4. Explicación

Hola..  
  
Primero que nada, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de mandarme un review; realmente lamento mucho el no haber podido contestar antes.  
  
Segundo; si, si quiero continuar la historia; pero por desgracia, no he podido escribir algo siquiera decente desde hace mucho tiempo; tengo las ideas en la cabeza, pero simplemente no puedo expresarlas.  
  
Es algo horrible ¿saben? Me gustaría que pasara pronto, pero ya tengo muchos meses así, y por desgracia no veo que regrese la inspiración.  
  
De todas maneras, el leer sus reviews, me da mucha alegría. Espero puedan tener un poco de paciencia, y si alguien quiere una rápida explicación, (escrita mediocremente, advierto) de cómo se desarrolla y termina la historia, no dudaré en enviársela. Si prefieren esperar, trataré de escribir algo por lo menos digerible.  
  
Gracias de nuevo, y hasta pronto.  
  
Aislinn 


	5. IV

"-¿Inocente? No, se equivoca. No se puede ser inocente después de ver la sangre de mi pueblo confundida con lodo y ser vendida por mi propio padre"- Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Y terminó el otoño..  
  
Más en la isla, el cálido ambiente apenas variaba.  
  
-En Londres estará nevando- Se dijo Eriol mientras contemplaba a los jardineros recoger las hojas caídas, a través del ventanal de su estudio.  
La tarde estaba terminando, y el ocaso daba pinceladas de colores fríos a medida que la noche abrazaba la tierra. Entre ellos, el que llamó la atención del joven, fue el ligero amatista que se dibujó como una franja restrictiva en el horizonte. Si..como si fuera la puerta a otros mundos, prohibida para la mayoría de los mortales. Sin proponérselo, el joven lord se encontró recordando los claros ojos de la sirvienta nativa, y más que eso, comparándolos con una puerta a secretos que él no pudo siquiera vislumbrar. Cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos; sacudió la cabeza, evitando por todos los medios sorprenderse; ya que aquello sólo hubiera sido aceptar que la joven lo tenía intrigado, y él prefirió tomarlo como algo que no tenía importancia. Y ayudo demasiado a su propósito, la repentina y alegre entrada de Sakura en su despacho.  
  
-¡Eriol! ¿Es que aún no te has cambiado para la cena? Mira que la tía se pone quisquillosa cuando no nos encuentra listos a tiempo- Exclamó con una sonrisa dulce.  
  
Eriol le devolvió el gesto.  
  
-Ah! Si.. la buena tía Elizabeth..- Y su tono fue más irónico de lo que hubiera querido mostrar, a juzgar por el mohín desaprobador de su prima.  
  
-Eriol. no deberías. Es una mujer ya grande, y...- Empezó a reprochar, pero fue cortada por un gesto impaciente de parte de Lord Hiiragizawa.  
  
-Sakura querida; tu bondad es exquisita, y te quiero más por ello; pero no me pidas que finja que la tía es una dulce anciana-  
  
Sakura se ruborizó, pero no cedió en su empeño.  
  
-No te pido que finjas, pero si apelo a tu conocida caballerosidad, querido primo. Acepto que ella no te agrada. Bien; pero no deberías ser rudo cuando hablas de ella-  
  
Eriol sonrió esta vez, sinceramente divertido, e, inclinándose ante su prima en una teatral reverencia, que no dejo de ser elegante, le tomó la mano y la beso mientras decía:  
  
-Tus deseos son ordenes, majestad; seré educado delante y detrás de la señora. Ahora, será mejor que bajes a hacerle compañía, y de paso salvas al bueno de tu prometido de sus comentarios mientras yo me cambiaré de prisa, para no importunarla ¿De acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo; ¡nos vemos en unos minutos!- Y Sakura salió, dejando a Eriol sonriendo por fuera, pero levemente disgustado en el fondo.  
  
Su dichosa tía Elizabeth, tía de su madre, y de la de Sakura, para ser más exactos, era una vieja dama, de elevada raigambre; eso, según ella, pero de muy poca simpatía. No se encontraba a gusto en lado alguno, por eso continuamente estaba viajando; y, a pesar de tener vastas propiedades, parecía que le gustaba más molestar a la familia, ya que siempre llegaba a las casas de sus sobrinos. Su caracter avinagrado no le había ganado el cariño de estos, pero de todos; sólo Sakura, con su temple abierto y lleno de candor, se mostraba alegre en su presencia, y trataba de animarla siempre; con nulos resultados. A decir verdad, la única persona que parecía complacer un poco a la tía Elizabeth, era la sobrina restante, una joven mujer, viuda de un poderoso comerciante, que no tenía hijos y si un genio de los mil demonios, y que era prima de Lady Hiiragizawa y de Mrs. Kinomoto, y se llamaba Sonomi Daidouji.  
  
Sonomi vivía en Londres, en una inmensa residencia, donde al parecer, la tía pasaba los momentos menos molestos de su amargada existencia. Tal vez la tía veía en esta sobrina una pequeña sombra de lo ella fue en su juventud; y eso, Eriol no lo dudaba ciertamente.  
  
Pero ahora, tendría que vestirse rápidamente para evitar sus ácidos comentarios, que seguramente no le harían bien a la digestión. Así que se encaminó a su habitación, observando como los criados prendían los candelabros de los pasillos.  
  
Estaba por abrir la puerta de su recámara, cuando tuvo ocasión, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, de agitar la cabeza, acallando sus pensamientos inquietantes; cuando vio salir de la habitación de su prima, que quedaba en el mismo pasillo que la suya, a la encantadora joven de ojos lavandas, y que ahora vestía el traje de las doncellas de la planta alta; de hecho, y para ser más precisos, estaba usando el uniforme de la doncella personal de su querida prima.  
  
Y la razón por la que Eriol se vio obligado a ignorar su conciencia era porque él mismo la ascendió unas horas después de haber hablado con ella en la cocina. Esto, claro, bajo la mirada atónita de su ama de llaves y mayordomo, y otra mirada no tan atónita y si más maliciosa de la cocinera mayor, Thara.  
  
Pero, bueno, ¿No era él, el señor de la casa? ¿Acaso no tenían todos que obedecerle en lo que él deseara? ¡Si! Entonces, ¿qué le importaba a su ama de llaves, mayordomo y hasta a su estimada cocinera? Es más, ¿qué le importaba a su malhumorada tía, que había mirado a la joven con ojos recelosos cuando la vio por primera vez? ¡A nadie debía importarle! Se repitió; sin darse cuenta que se estaba excusando, lo cual lo habría asombrado mucho más de lo que ya estaba. A nadie debía importarle, se dijo por tercera vez, distraído por el rumor de la falda que se alejaba, casi imaginando el compás que debía llevar su cabello al caminar, y tan abandonado estaba a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta ni siquiera cuando su valet lo alcanzó para ayudarlo a prepararse por la cena, sino hasta que el muchacho, desconcertado, carraspeo no una, más bien tres veces ante él.  
  
Eriol miró al joven con tal seriedad que lo hizo parpadear repetidamente, confuso. Al fin, después de un suspiro (que más bien pareció un bufido), le indicó la ropa que debería preparar, y cuando el joven entró en la cámara, para cumplir las ordenes, el joven lord no pudo evitar dar una ojeada al pasillo, descubriendo con ligero malestar, que estaba vacío.  
  
Minutos después, mientras bajaba par4a unirse a sus invitados, empezó a considerar seriamente su regreso a Inglaterra.  
  
N/A  
  
Casi nada ¿verdad? Pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, aunque como podrán ver, no es la gran cosa. Espero al menos, que no se hayan aburrido. Es un capítulo cortisimo, pero sólo quería hacer la presentación de dos personajes. En fin, con todo mi cariño, (a pesar de mi poco talento) a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, pidiéndome la continuación: gracias Fuu, Lady Padme Naberrie, Tomoyo Daidouji1, Minaro, Hikari Takaishi Y, Windy Wolf, Megumi Gabbiani, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, zauberin, Neka, Sakkura, Andrea, Anna Asakura, Angel-de-Luz, Liliana, lumarana, SaKKuRi- Lee, bla, Luin de Fanel, joan, Mayumi Camui, y especialmente por sus ánimos a Eli-chan; shiokaze-chan (gracias amiga) y a Lucia3. Gracias por leer y esperar, y prometo esta vez actualizar más pronto; pero que conste que les dije que no iban a ser capítulos tan buenos.  
  
Gracias  
  
Aislinn 


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje invernal que ofrecía la isla, y que a decir verdad, no variaba casi en nada al paisaje que brindaba el verano...o el otoño...o la primavera. Pero a ella le encantaba aquel lugar . La ligera y constante lluvia le recordaba un poco Londres y le encantaba quedarse atrás de la ventana observando como las gotas impactaban contra el cristal.

¡AH! Londres...

¡Qué lejano parecía! Después de casi un año de radicar con Eriol, ambos habían recibido cartas de sus padres y tutores en Inglaterra, invitándoles a que volvieran. Shaoran se había adelantado, porque tenía que presentarse ante la Cámara de los Comunes y la castaña empezaba extrañar a sus hermanos.

Pero...

Había algo que no permitía que la joven pensara tranquilamente en su regreso.

Y ese "algo" se encontraba en esos momentos preparándole la ropa para la cena.

Sakura la miró de reojo; la joven malaya que Eriol le había asignado como doncella personal se movía silenciosamente, nunca hablaba y pocas veces la miraba. Parecía vivir en un mundo de tristeza e indiferencia.

Y aquello le había despertado la más profunda de las ternuras.

Suspiró sin pensarlo, atrayendo momentáneamente la atención de la amatista y parpadeó ruborizada, negando con la cabeza, logrando que la doncella continuara su trabajo.

-¿Quién es ella realmente? ¿Por qué la lastimaron tanto? ¿Existe gente tan mala para destrozar una persona?-

**-¿Violeta?-** La habían llamado así, y la joven respondía a ese nombre. Así que levantó la mirada, fijándola en Sakura.

**-¿Te...esto...bien...estás cómoda en este lugar?-** El malayo de Sakura era ciertamente titubeante, pero la joven lo entendía perfectamente.

Sin embargo, esta vez parpadeó un poco, mostrándose ligeramente confundida, cosa que también sorprendió a Sakura, ya que la de cabello negro solía ser inmutable.

Asintió levemente, con aquella sonrisa tranquila y dulce.

**-¡Qué bueno!-** La prima de Eriol sonrió mas abiertamente. –No te preocupes por la ropa, Violeta. Usaré el vestido azul. Ahora te pido que vayas a descansar un poco, ayer estuvimos muy agitadas con la recepción que ofrecimos para la despedida de la tía-

La aludida negó con la cabeza y Sakura insistió, optando por último a sacarla de la habitación y empujarla levemente hacia la suya.

A ambos lados de la puerta ambas jóvenes suspiraron.

Una intranquila, la otra resignada.

"Violeta" se quedó un instante de pie delante del pequeño tocador de su habitación.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Y como si temiera hacerlo, se miró al espejo con mucha lentitud.

Los ojos amatistas le formularon la misma pregunta que Sakura se hiciera hacia unos instantes.

_¿Quién era ella ahora? _

**-Tú eres Violeta...la doncella personal de Lady Sakura Kinomoto...comprada en una subasta de esclavos por Lord Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Eso eres...nada más que un cuerpo sin alma-**

Las lagrimas amenazaron por salir de nuevo, pero ella las contuvo. Ya había llorado suficiente en _aquellos_ días.

Aquellos días 

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia el hombro izquierdo. Aún sobre la tela pudo sentir el borde de la horrible cicatriz que le había marcado el cuerpo...y el alma.

La fuerza del recuerdo la hizo sentarse sobre la cama, no pudo contener el torrente de imágenes que la acosaron.

Visiones de sangre, de gritos, de llamas. La voz de su padre implorando piedad...

¿Su padre?

¿Podía ser su padre aquel ser que la ofreció sin titubeos?

El cuchillo que se hundió en el estomago de ese padre, haciéndolo caer sin vida, con los ojos abiertos de espasmo y las monedas escapándosele de las manos.

Las monedas que recibiera por ella.

Y ese mismo cuchillo que le abrió la carne tierna del brazo cuando trató de zafarse de sus "amos", los cuales reían y lanzaban maldiciones al tropezar con los cuerpos de los niños caídos sobre el lodo.

Y por último, su nombre gritado por aquella hermanita que jamás volvería a ver...

**-¡¡¡¡TOMOYO!-**

Se abrazó, completamente pálida y desencajada. ¿Dónde estaba aquella niña que compartía sus infantiles penas y alegrías con ella? Estaba muerta. Igual que la mayoría de la gente de su aldea. Muerta sin tumba.

Y ella estaba ahí, en medio de una cálida habitación y sonriéndole a una persona que se parecía tanto a su hermana en su inocencia y que le preguntaba si estaba cómoda en aquel lugar.

Y le había mentido.

Porque ella, Tomoyo, ya no volvería a sentirse cómoda en algún sitio.

**------------------------------**

N/A.- Si, lo se, lo siento tanto. Apenas y es un suspiro. Pero más que nada, escribo esto para agradecer profundamente los ánimos que me han dado con su reviews, y sólo por ustedes, voy a seguir con esta historia; aunque a decir verdad, de repente me falta la inspiración horriblemente (casi no se nota, ¿verdad?) En fin, de todo corazón, gracias a ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y de escribirme sus comentarios. Por ustedes continuaré y terminaré esto. ¡¡¡Gracias!


End file.
